


Worth It

by bIInaryPsIIgh



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bIInaryPsIIgh/pseuds/bIInaryPsIIgh
Summary: "I am not joking, Sylvain." The hurt look on Dimitri's face does little to quell Sylvain's laughter."No, I know," he says. "It's just that," and he has to pause to take a breath, "I've been in love with you since we were children."-Sylvain breaks three ribs, but eh, he thinks it's worth it.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Worth It

The sounds of battle are deafening, metal clanging against metal, cries of _anger-fear-pain_ ringing in Sylvain's ears. He pulls his lance from the body under him, chances a glance around. Ingrid is just close enough to see, holding her own well. Sylvain sweeps his gaze around, counting his friends as he goes. He can't see Mercedes or Felix, but he trusts them to look after themselves. His eyes land on Dimitri. He's closest, and has the most blades aiming for his throat, so Sylvain starts for him. 

He's just a few paces away when he sees it; a man is coming in on Dimitri's right side, shielded by the prince's blind spot. He raises his axe. Sylvain pushes himself forward, whips his lance out.

Blood sprays over his face and arms at the same time as the axe collides with his side. They both go down hard, Sylvain momentarily stunned, all the air punched from his lungs. After a moment, there's a hand under his arm and a searing pain as he's pulled to his feet. He forces air into his lungs and breathes out a pained sound. Dimitri releases him, eye concerned even as it turns back to the battle around them.

"Are you alright?" Sylvain glances down at his severely dented armor, then wrenches his lance from the axe wielder's throat.

"Yeah," he replies, "I'm okay. Thanks." Dimitri nods, glances him up and down again, eye catching on the way he's holding his side.

"Fall back," he says. Sylvain opens his mouth to protest but there's a rallying cry ahead of them. The enemy leader has fallen. Some of the tension leaks out of Dimitri's shoulders. Sylvain sags against his lance. 

"I'll see you back at the monastery." Dimitri nods again, gives him a soft smile, and then he's gone.

-

Sylvain is absolutely, irrevocably, way too tired for this. He's managed to remove the armor from his arms and (very painfully) from his legs, but he just can't manage to lift his breastplate. He's been sitting on a bench, breathing slowly, trying to gather enough energy to try again. He opens his eyes when a foot collides with his shin.

Felix is standing before him, arms crossed, brows furrowed in that way that says "annoyance" to just about everyone, but reads as "concern" if you know him well enough.

"Let me help," he says, clipped and kind of rude. Sylvain smiles and sits up as straight as he can manage. Felix lifts the metal off of him, inspects the large dent before letting it clatter to the bench. "Can you walk?"

Sylvain groans. "Yeah, but I'm gonna bitch about it."

Felix snorts. "You look half dead. I'm taking you to Mercedes." Sylvain just waves him off.

"It's too late for that. She's probably already eating," he says, and then, because Felix is glaring, "I'll catch her in the morning. Besides, I'm fucking tired." Felix stares at him for a bit, searching his face. He must find whatever he's looking for, because he turns and offers a shoulder. Sylvain steadies himself on Felix's arm as he stands, then tosses the arm on his good side around Felix's shoulders.

The walk to Sylvain's room is slow and mostly quiet. Felix grumbles something about needing to eat and Sylvain makes a noncommittal noise. He really is tired, more than once swaying, only to be righted by Felix's arm around him. When they make it to Sylvain's room, Felix toes the door open and helps Sylvain lower himself onto the mattress.

"Thanks, Fe." He has to be half asleep at this point, the childhood nickname slipping out unbidden. Felix just grunts and tells him he'd better see Mercedes in the morning _or else._ Sylvain gives him an "I will, I will," and Felix is gone, door clicking closed behind him. Sylvain gingerly lays himself down and his eyes slip shut. His side aches and he's almost too tired to care.

He's drifting off, cradled in the gentle darkness before dreams, when there's a knock on his door. He sighs and pries his eyes open, taking a moment to just stare up at the ceiling.

"Sylvain?" _Oh,_ he thinks, _it's Dimitri._ Dimitri's voice is soft, maybe a little nervous. Sylvain heaves himself up, hissing as the pain in his side flairs to life. He manages to get the door open, and Dimitri is… well, not in his armor. They'd managed to convince him to at least be out of it long enough for it to be cleaned and repaired every now and again, but it's still rare to see him in a soft tunic and vest. He looks good, Sylvain thinks to himself. He looks… soft.

Dimitri's brow is creased, though, and his mouth is set in a tight frown. Sylvain offers him a tired smile.

"Your Highness! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I came to check on you," Dimitri replies. His hands are twitching at his sides and Sylvain's smile softens. "How are you feeling? I didn't see you with the healers." Sylvain half shrugs with his good side.

"I'm alright, just a little dinged up. I was tired, so I figured I'd just go see them tomorrow." Dimitri's frown deepens at that, but Sylvain shrugs it off before he can speak. "I've had worse and I doubt it'll get any worse before morning. And yes I will go see them first thing." Sylvain's smile quirks sideways. "Felix already threatened me about it."

Dimitri nods and says "Good," but the tension in his shoulders doesn't ease. Sylvain cocks his head to the side, watches Dimitri's eye flit away, pointedly not looking at him. He steps back, motioning Dimitri in.

"Come tell me what's bothering you." He's still dead tired, but he knows if Dimitri doesn't address whatever's weighing on him the other man won't sleep. Dimitri steps inside and Sylvain closes the door behind him. They're standing close now and Dimitri seems to notice this, taking a step back. He's still not looking at Sylvain. Sylvain sighs.

"Come on, Your Highness, tell me what's bothering you." Dimitri shifts his weight from foot to foot, clenching and unclenching his hands in that nervous way he does. Finally, he lifts his eye to Sylvain's face.

"I have come to a… realization today."

"Oh?" Now that's curious. Sylvain feels some of his fatigue ebb away. "And what's that?"

"Well…" Dimitri trails off, gaze sliding away again. He's tense, but not in the battle ready way he normally is. He's hunched in on himself a bit, expression pensive. It reminds Sylvain of a much younger Dimitri. Finally, Dimitri takes in what must be a steadying breath.

"Sylvain, I have always held a… fondness for you," he starts, and Sylvain's brows knit together. So, they're talking feelings. "But, seeing you today, I," Dimitri pauses, seeming to fight with his words, and Sylvain can feel the tension build in himself. "Well, I believe," and finally, Dimitri looks him in the eye, "I believe I have fallen for you."

Sylvain blinks. Of all the things Dimitri could have said, that is _not_ what he had expected. After a moment, the blank shock breaks and Sylvain finds himself laughing, something like anxiety bubbling over in him.

"I am not joking, Sylvain." The hurt look on Dimitri's face does little to quell Sylvain's laughter.

"No, I know," he says. "It's just that," and he has to pause to take a breath, "I've been in love with you since we were children." Dimitri falls silent, expression going from hurt to shock and back again as he processes that. Sylvain's laughter finally subsides, leaving him clutching at his injured side and belatedly wondering if he should have filtered himself.

After a moment, Dimitri speaks again. "Sylvain, if this is a joke I do not appreciate it." The anxious smile drops from Sylvain's face.

"It's not. I mean it, Your Highness."

"Dimitri." The correction is on instinct at this point.

Sylvain takes a steadying breath. "Dimitri. I mean this. I've been in love with you for years." Dimitri is still for a moment, quiet. He's searching Sylvain's face, pensive and more open than Sylvain has seen him in a long time. Finally, some of the anxiousness bleeds from his posture.

"You mean that? Truly?" Sylvain releases a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Yes, Dimitri. I mean it." Dimitri colors, a faint blush rising high in his cheeks, and Sylvain thinks it's quite cute.

"Then," Dimitri starts, "you would be amenable to….." he trails off, blush darkening, "to us…." 

He can't quite seem to finish, so Sylvain just smiles at him, half disbelieving, and says, "Yeah. To us."

Dimitri meets his eye again and Sylvain, through the swell of emotion, finally thinks _this is real._ The thought nearly bowls him over. They've just confessed to each other. _Dimitri_ has not only accepted his feelings, but is _returning_ them.

"I'm going to kiss you," he says, because he's never wanted something so badly in his life. Dimitri's blush has reached the tips of his ears and all he can do is breath a soft "Alright."

Sylvain takes a step into Dimitri's space, reaches up to curl a hand into blond hair. He leans in, presses their lips together, and Dimitri finally reaches for him. It's soft and sweet and so very desperate. They lean into each other, hands intent on mapping what their eyes have traced for years. But Sylvain has to break the kiss, hissing in a breath when Dimitri's hand smooths down his injured side. Dimitri takes an immediate step back and Sylvain silently curses that axe wielder.

"Are you alright?" Dimitri's hands are hovering and his brow is creased with worry. Sylvain reaches out and takes one of those hands in his own, laces their fingers together just because he can.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Come back here." He tugs Dimitri closer, but the sweet fool lifts a hand to Sylvain's face to stay him.

"Are you sure you want to wait until tomorrow?" he asks. "I'm sure there are healers still awake." Sylvain huffs out a sigh, but his side is throbbing, so he concedes. 

"If I go see the healers now, will you let me kiss you again?" This startles a small laugh from Dimitri.

"Yes, dearest, I will." _Dearest._ Sylvain knows he's going to be playing that back over and over in his mind for weeks. He manages a not too dopey grin and leans in. This time, Dimitri leans in to meet him. This kiss is chaste, less rushed than the first, and Dimitri is the one to break it. "Let us get you there before it gets too dark."

"Alright," Sylvain replies. Dimitri moves to his good side, offering him a shoulder that Sylvain takes gratefully. His tiredness has mostly faded, now overtaken by a buzzing joy. Really, breaking a few ribs is worth it in the long run.


End file.
